1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child stroller and a stand platform assembly thereof, and especially relates to a stand platform assembly installed in the rear of a child stroller and a child stroller with the stand platform assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current tandem stroller includes a front seat, a rear bench seat, and a rear stand platform. In the design of the tandem stroller, the issue is that many strollers of such design do not have the ability to stand alone when folded because of the existence of the rear stand platform at the rear of the stroller. It is an important feature for a stroller to be capable of standing when folded in the stroller market, or a user needs more time or an additional device to hold the stroller leading to inconvenience of the user. In addition, the rear stand platform is usually fixed, so when the stroller moves cross a curb or step, the rear stand platform easily hits the curb or step leading to harm of the rear stand platform.